The support structure for the NIDA Clinical Trials Network (CTN) includes a Clinical Coordinating Center (CCC) and Data and Statistics Center (DSC) to advance its goals to conduct multi-site clinical trials of new science-based drug abuse treatments in community settings. The DSCs responsibility to support the CTN includes protocol design and analysis, rapid setup of data collection systems to initiate studies with state-of-the-art quality control systems, and support for the overall CTS structure through service in committee leadership roles.